Such a Beautiful Day
by faecree
Summary: Prompt; Harry, who is an Auror, is extremely dedicated to his job and spends a lot of time away from home because of it. So, when he sleeps in on the only day he and Draco both have off, as you can imagine, Draco is none too pleased with him. (Harry/Draco, Married!AU, pure fluff, short fic)


**Prompt** ;

 _Harry, who is an Auror, is extremely dedicated to his job and spends a lot of time away from home because of it. So, when he sleeps in late on the only day he and Draco both have off, as you can imagine, Draco is none too pleased with him._

* * *

 **"Such a Beautiful Day"**

Harry was firstly awoken by Rigela landing atop him, her weight causing the air to evacuate his lungs in a rush. She licked his face like a dog would, her large and lethal paws kneading into his chest without a worry in the world, clearly unaware of the pain she was causing him if the loud purr filling the room was anything to go by. Too tired to be annoyed, Harry merely scolded her halfheartedly and pushed her from the bed. Lying back down on his side, he watched with mild amusement as her green and yellow eyes narrowed when she realized he had no intentions of getting up to play with her just yet.

Rigela wasted no time scampering out the door then and Harry was sure she was off to find the one person in the house always willing to pet her.

With that thought in mind Harry settled into his pillow and closed his eyes, fully intending to fall back into sleepy bliss for a few more hours. The edges of reality were still hazy enough that it should've been a simple task too – he just had to let the magic of exhaustion do its work, returning him to that world entirely his own in a matter of minutes.

However, an all too familiar voice in an all too familiar tone cut through the fog and suddenly Harry found himself starring at the open door once more.

 _"Potter!"_ the voice echoed from below and Harry groaned pathetically as the world seemed to sharpen around him.

Despite now knowing that he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep for the day, Harry closed his eyes again and rolled over, listening to the sound of footsteps on the stairs as they grew closer and closer.

"Merlin's beard, Potter!" his husband's voice came then from the doorway. "Typically when someone decides to have a 'lie in,' that doesn't entail sleeping _all bloody day_."

Again Harry groaned.

"Where's the harm?" he tried to reason, not bothering to move from his position on the suddenly very comfy bed, not even to face the intruder. "It's my day off."

"Correction!" Draco spat. "It _was_ your day off. It can hardly be referred to as a 'day' when you haven't been awake for over half of it!"

This caught Harry's attention for more than one reason. He sat up, grabbed his glasses, and glanced at the clock, which told him it was nearly one in the afternoon. Then he turned to Draco and noted his sour expression, far too reminiscent of their days at Hogwarts as he stood there leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a glare marring his otherwise handsome face.

Harry sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes.

"You're in a mood," he observed lightly, no malice in his tone whatsoever. Having spent the last five years together (though they'd only been married just under a year), Harry had perfected the art of defusing and decoding his husband's vague nature and short fuse.

"So… what's the matter?" he asked. "What did I do to make you upset?"

Draco scoffed and turned away.

"What makes you think I'm upset?" he shot back sarcastically. "Oh, don't mind me! I just don't understand why you even bother coming home to sleep anymore at this point. Really."

Truly confused and a bit more worried than before, Harry fought to ignore the tiny voice of doubt in his head that told him Draco was going to dump him here and now.

"Why wouldn't I come home?" Harry pressed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, now sitting facing his husband directly. "Are you suggesting I sleep at the office?"

"Might as well!" Draco exclaimed. "I don't know why you wouldn't just stay there if you plan on sleeping until you have to go back! You really do _love_ saving the day, don't you, _Auror Potter?_ "

 _Oh._

Okay.

Now Harry understood what was going on here. Draco wasn't really mad at him at all… Okay, maybe he was, but it wasn't just pointless rage. Draco wasn't just trying to pick a fight. He was simply doing what he did best – channeling his hurt into biting words and snide remarks. But Harry knew him well enough to see passed it, of course. He had to, or else he wouldn't have been able to marry the guy.

In a second, Harry was across the room sweeping his husband into a tight embrace. He relished in the feel of his soft, slender torso, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling them chest to chest. Harry breathed in his scent, glad to feel the way Draco tensed against him, only to relax into the embrace a moment later (despite his continuously bitter mood).

"Sorry," Harry whispered directly into Draco's ear, taking a moment to place a kiss to his temple. "You should've just told me you were lonely."

"Who said I was lonely?" Draco whispered back petulantly, still clinging to the remaining bits of his annoyance with his husband. "I just think it's a waste to sleep such a beautiful day away."

Harry laughed lightly at that and pulled back to peck the corner of his mouth.

"And that's why you sent the kneazle to wake me?" he stated more than asked, watching as Rigela made her way back up the stairs, licking her chops delightedly, obviously having just finished her breakfast.

Draco pulled out of the embrace (much to Harry's dismay) and began stroking Rigela's head, regarding her with more affection in his eyes then he'd ever shown Harry. It would've been cute had Harry not been sickened by the strange bout of jealousy bubbling up in his stomach with the thought.

Honestly, who got jealous of a kneazle?

"Who's a good girl?" Draco cooed in an uncharacteristically sweet tone, crouching down and smoothing Rigela's white and silver speckled fur into place with both hands.

"So," Harry cut in, suddenly a little more jealous than he was morally okay with. "Since I've been such an awful husband and neglected you so terribly, won't you tell me how I can make it up to you?"

Draco looked up at him again, still petting Rigela. He seemed to stop and think for a moment, and when a devious smirk bloomed onto his face Harry couldn't decide if he should be excited or worried. After all, Draco could still be a bit unpredictable. It was actually one of the things Harry loved about him… usually.

"So…?" Harry prompted again.

Draco stood up and crossed his arms, giving him a pointed look.

"I have some ideas," he stated casually. "But first you need to brush your teeth – I know you were trying to be all suave and romantic just now, but I was too distracted by your morning breath to notice."

With that being said, Draco shoved Harry from their room and towards the place where their bathroom was situated down the hall.

"I'll be right here," he added playfully. "Don't keep me waiting anymore than you already have unless you want to lose half your assets in our divorce, understood?"

Not waiting for an answer, Draco slammed the door in his face. And despite it all, despite the moodiness, the jealousy, and the door in his face, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Understood," he said to no one as he turned to head for the bathroom.

Draco was right – it would've been a waste to sleep such a beautiful day away after all.

* * *

 **AN** : I don't really know where this came from... Honestly, I've been seeing a lot of cute little oneshots like this on tumblr and it made me want to do one of my own. To be perfectly honest, I just wanted to write something, but I wasn't feeling my other Drarry WIP tonight, so I guess that's why this happened instead.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this gross, fluffy, little ficlet.

Until next time,

\- fae

 _P.S. Rigela is just Rigel with an "a" to make it sound more feminine. Rigel is the name of the brightest star in the Orion constellation. Rigela the kneazle was named by Draco, as you can probably imagine._

 _P.P.S. I wrote this in one sitting without editing, so please ignore any and all mistakes. Thanks._


End file.
